totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przystosowanie do szukania
Totalna Porażka: Znowu w Trasie '- Odcinek 2 "Przystosowanie do szukania"' Joel: W ostatnim odcinku miast totalnej porażki! Zawodnicy z dwóch poprzednich sezonów oraz dwoje zupełnie nowych przywitałem na lotnisku! Oczywiście jak zawsze musiałem uniknąć trudności a mianowicie spóźnionych, porwanych zawodników! Coś okropnego! Sprawcą był wywalony już dawno temu Ezekiel! Skrzywia się. Joel: 'Ale wracając do akcji! Uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na trzy zespoły, ekstremalne gwiazdy, entuzjastycznych kompozytorów oraz efektywnych statystów. Odbyło się też pierwsze zadanie wyłaniające kapitanów tych drużyn! W pierwszej części zawodnicy musieli przejść przez basen pełen piranii! Mój autorski pomysł! ''Uśmiecha się do kamery i zamyśla się przez chwilę. '' '''Joel: '''W drugiej części trzeba było rzucać woreczkami do pudełka.. Najwięcej punktów zgromadziła Sky, za nią była Dawn a na trzecim miejscu Cameron! I to właśnie oni wybrali składy drużyn. Jasne było również że nie obędzie się bez kłótni nasza Samey i Amy miały być razem w drużynie ale pozwoliłem na zamianę.. oczywiście na moich warunkach! Niech znają me dobre serce! Sojusze zaczęły się zawiązywać czy Scott dobrze postąpił proponując sojusz osobie, która jest zła do szpiku kości? Czy zdradzanie wszystkiego osobie niepoznanej jest dobre? Przekonacie się o tym w Miastach totalnej porażki! Zapraszam! Samolot ''Pokazuje gest rękoma. Wchodzi do pomieszczenia gdzie śpią uczestnicy. Przechodzi do klasy ekonomicznej. Idzie do klasy ekskluzywnej. Idzie do kabiny pilota, wkłada zatyczki do uszu i podstawia syrenę pod głośnik. '''Joel: '''Wszyscy słodko śpią.. ! No dłużej tak być nie może.. hehe Gwałtowna pobudka! Czas wstawać! ''Rozlega się głośny dźwięk syreny słyszalny w najdalszych zakamarkach samolotu.'' Luk Bagażowy (Efektywni statyści) '''Cameron : Aaaaa! Śpi na stercie walizek, przez dźwięk spada z niej na Scott'a'.'' '''Scott' : '''Co ty robisz ty kujonie?! '' Zwala go z siebie i wstaje. Scarlet i cała reszta zawodników budzi się ,niektórzy są bardzo wkurzeni, Scarlet ziewa. Scarlet ''': Eeee.. '' A jednak mówił prawdę.. o tej pobudce.. Klasa ekonomiczna (Entuzjastyczni kompozytorzy) Wstaje i zaczyna robić pompki. Lighting : I raz! I dwa! Się Lightinga nikt nie pokona w dzisiejszym zadaniu! Leonard ': To już nasz koniec! Ale nie lękajcie się uczyłem się co mam robić w takim wypadku! ''Coś chuknęło a Leonard ze strachu schował się pod fotel. Zoey siada na fotelu pod którym schował się Leonard. '''Zoey : A łudziłam się że ten gospodarz będzie milszy.. muszę się wziąć w garść! Nelly : (Pokój zwierzeń - Kogo ja mam w drużynie.. walniętego krasnala, tępego siłacza, wiedźmę, komputerowca i głupią, dobrą bliźniaczkę.. na kim ja mam tutaj polegać zostają mi tylko ta Zoey i Topher.. ale nie wiem co z tego będzie ,mam obawy..) Klasa gwiazdorska (Ekstremalne gwiazdy) Shawn : To jest syrena, ona! Potrzebujemy pomocy już lecę! Rozwalił szyb i wleciał do niego. Joel (przez głośniki) : Dzieciaki! Zbierajcie się w przy wejściu do samolotu lada chwila lądujemy! Anna – Maria : Co tam dziewczyny ? Hm może.. chciałybyście trochę lakieru do włosów? Sky : Nie dzięki Anna, ja raczej zostanę przy naturalnym wyglądzie. Uśmiechnęła się. Anna Maria : '(Pokój zwierzeń – Ta dziewczyna jest jakaś dziwna, proponując jej lakier który kosztował mnie całą pensję z pracy w supermarkecie nie przewidziałam że mi odmówi! Hm.. niedługo zacznę prawdziwą grę! '(''Pryska się lakierem))' '''Dakota' : (Pokój zwierzeń – Muszę sprowadzić jakoś tą Sky na ziemię. Ona chce się pogodzić z tym Dav’em .. no nie dziwię się jej ale jak tak dalej będzie myślała tylko nad tym to zaczniemy przegrywać wyzwania, co sprowadzi nas do eliminacji.. a tego nie chcę.. wiecie odpadłam praktycznie jako druga przez moją nieuwagę..) Pokład główny Wszyscy się zebrali lecz brakuje Shawn’a i Max’a. Czeka, nerwowo stukając palcem w zegarek. Joel ': Eh.. No i gdzie oni się podziali? '''Sky ': Jeszcze niedawno widziałam Max’a ,był przy toalecie. Wszyscy patrzą się na toaletę, z której dobiega krzyk. 'Joel ': Niech ktoś po niego pójdzie.. Jo idzie pod drzwi i woła Max’a. '''Jo : Chodź tu głąbie! Jak nie wyjdziesz za pięć sekund gwarantuję ci że wylecisz! Stuka w drzwi. Max ': Ale ja nie mogę..! ''Słychać głośne pierdzenie. '''Jo : 'Masz wyjść bo.. '' Próbuje powiedzieć ale zatyka dłonią usta i się odsuwa. '''Joel : Eh.. o wiem jak pomóc temu biedakowi.. Maggie! Chodź tutaj! Zawołał statystkę a ta przyszła, Maggie zakaszlnęła. Maggie : Czeg.. to znaczy tak Joel? Joel : Musisz dać Max’owi specjalne tabletki. Tylko się pośpiesz bo całą toaletę zasmrodzi. Wysyła ją, popychając w stronę Max’a. Max : Świetnie! Coś mi zaszkodziło ale byłem pewny że wczoraj nic nie jadłem.. Maggie : Zabiję! Wytrzymam? Zabiję! Te słowa mówi Maggie pod nosem. Sam : To jeszcze nie wiemy gdzie jest Shawn.. Rozgląda się. Jo : A już wiem! Shawn to ten w pomarańczowej kamizelce i brązowych włosach? Jeśli tak to wskakiwał do szybu.. może tam jest.. Nagle Shawn wypada z szybu, ze ściany prosto na Maggie. Maggie ': Aaa! ''Upada na podłogę plackiem. 'Maggie: ' Złaź ze mnie! '''Shawn : Była syrena co z wami ludzie?! Czas wyskakiwać?! Dobra dajcie mi spadochron! Bierze w ręce stary, zakurzony spadochron. Joel : Shawn właśnie przyszedł czas, ale nie na wyskakiwanie z samolotu! Zabrał mu spadochron. Joel: 'Nadszedł czas na wyjaśnienie zasad ceremonii wykluczania! Pewnie bardzo was one interesują. ''Zapytał ironicznie i się zaśmiał. '''Jasmine : (Pokój zwierzeń – Taak.. Shawn jest może trochę szalony, ale właśnie za to go lubię, przynajmniej nie udaje wielkiego przyjaciela wszystkich.. lecz faktem jest też to ,że trochę przesadza i boję się że drużyna nie do końca zaakceptuje jego.. obsesję na punkcie zoombie..) Ryan : (Jak ja nie umiem udawać.. boję się że szybko wyda się jaki jestem naprawdę.. a tego bym nie chciał, muszę się z kimś ,,zaprzyjaźnić’’ ''(Pokazuje gest dwoma palcami) )' '''Joel' : Zanim jednak przedstawię wam zasady ceremonii. Bierze ręce za siebie i chodzi przed zawodnikami w prawo i lewo. Joel: '''Sky, Dawn oraz Cameron jako że byliście najlepsi i zostaliście kapitanami trzech drużyn, na dziś wieczór każde z was otrzymuje nietykalność, w wypadku ceremonii. '''Sky : Oo świetnie. Podskakuje z radości. Sky: '''Nasza drużyna jest najlepsza nie damy się! Kto jest ze mną? '''Dakota : Jaa! Tylko żeby nie było zadań przy których mogłabym się ubrudzić.. Nie teraz mi to nie przeszkadza, trochę się zmieniałam od czasu mojego pierwszego sezonu.. Sam : (Pokój zwierzeń - Dakota naprawdę się zmieniła, teraz mam u niej większe szanse niż w tamtym sezonie taaak! Ale jednocześnie boję się że z tej zmiany ona zacznie czuć coś innego do mnie..) Dawn : Mam nadzieję że nie ma w tym żadnego haczyka Joel.. Joel ': Sprytne pytanie Dawn, nie. Na razie jeszcze nie ma.. hehe. ''Joel zaciera ręce i robi dziwną minę ,a przynajmniej jego mina wydaje się dziwna według zawodników, którzy robią zdziwioną minę na widok dziwnej miny Joel’a. '''Cameron : Oby szczęście mi dopisało.. Mike : Tobie na razie dopisuje Cam, nie martw się. Klepie go po plecach. Zoey : (Mam wrażenie jakby Mike się zmieniał.. dziwnie może to brzmi ale w jego oczach widzę wrogość i nienawiść, czy to źle że tak uważam?) Joel ': A teraz przechodzimy do ceremonii. Wygrana drużyna przed każdą ceremonią będzie odbywała małe głosowanie tak jak w przypadku wytypowania osoby do opuszczenia gry. Wszystkie głosy zostaną zliczone i wybierzecie, mam nadzieję jedną osobę, owa osoba będzie miała dwa głosy, które będzie oddawała na dowolne dwie osoby z drużyny przegranej. Rozumiecie? ''Unosi głowę po czym podchodzi do Elli. 'Ella ': Mam pytanie czy można głosować na jedną osobę dwoma głosami? 'Joel ': Nie. To by była przesada nie uważasz Ella? A teraz lądujemy, dostaliśmy pozwolenie Robert? Pyta się Roberta (pilota) przez krótkofalówkę. 'Robert ': Taak jest! Panie kapitanie wszystko jest w porządku tylko.. Słychać zgrzyt. '''Robert : Tylko jest mały problem.. musimy wylądować w wodzie.. Kolejny zgrzyt, wszyscy uczestnicy nabierają powietrza (przejęcie). Joel : Nie ma problemu, mamy łódkę! Zawodnicy wypuszczają powietrze z ust (ulga.) Joel: 'I starczy w niej miejsca dla mnie! ''Zawodnicy znowu biorą wdech (powracające przejęcie). '''Maggie : Haha frajerzy! Jo rzuca w nią puszką ,aczkolwiek nie trafia. Maggie: Pudło mięśniaczko! Joel : A czy ja powiedziałem my? Ty też musisz iść z nimi Maggie, i ty również będziesz pływała. Maggie : Co?! Ale ja zmoczę swoje ciuchy! One są z Paryża człowieku! Joel wymachuje jej kontraktem przed twarzą. Słychać głośny szum ,a samolot ląduje w dużym jeziorze, kaczki uciekają z niego. Maggie: '' ''Oh no dobra! Jesteśmy! Vancouver! Właśnie tu przylecieliśmy! Wysiadać dzieciaki! Vancouver, Park Stanleya Jake załadował się na łódkę, natomiast Maggie i cała reszta musieli sami sobie poradzić. Joel : Więc skoro jesteśmy wszyscy już na dole! W tym pięknym mieście, a z tego miejsca roztacza się przepiękny widok przyrody! Pokazuje uczestnikom widoki, piękne ciemno – zielone lasy i wielki samolot który psuje większość prezencji. Anna Maria : Możesz już przejść do rzeczy?! Pyta, piłując sobie paznokcie. 'Topher ': Coś ty taka narwana laska.. Okej nie moja sprawa rozumiem.. Reety.. hehe Anna Maria rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie. Samey ''': Ale to miejsce jest piękne! Przypomina mi biwaki z rodzicami w dzieciństwie! ''Rozgląda się. Joel : Dobrze.. Anno Mario niech ci będzie, więc tak zacznę od miejsca spotkania. Tu gdzie teraz jesteśmy sam środek parku Stanleya! Pierwszym zadaniem w którym będziecie rywalizowali o zdobycie podpowiedzi do kolejnej części będzie.. Znikąd pojawiają się werble. Większość zawodników jest znudzona co widać po ich twarzach. Joel: 'Mały sprawdzian wiedzy o USA! ''Po drugiej stronie jeziora znajduje się podest, na którym są 24 miejsca. 'Joel: '''Usiądźcie proszę na tych miejscach! Runda wprowadzająca! Tylko połowa z was dostanie się do kolejnej rundy! Zajmijcie miejsca! ''Wszyscy uczestnicy siadają na miejscach, każde z miejsc jest podświetlone na zielono. '''Shawn : Ale my nie jesteśmy w USA.. przecież to jest jeszcze Kanada.. Joel : Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! Zaznaczajcie! Rozległ się brzdęk, a uczestnicy zaczęli zaznaczać odpowiedzi na szklanych monitorach przy swoich stanowiskach. Joel: 'Stop! Teraz dowiemy się kto dobrze zaznaczył! Pytanie było proste ‘’Gdzie jest położone dokładnie Vancouver’’. Hm najpierw powiem które osoby źle odpowiedziały.. otóż .. ''Przekłada kartki w rękach. 'Joel: '''Samey, Jo, Ryan oraz Leonard.. nie wiecie nawet tak prostych rzeczy.. może i lepiej dla waszych drużyn. ''Miejsca na których siedzą Jo, Ryan, Leonard oraz Samey wygasają. 'Jo ': Co!? No w sumie to nic w tym dziwnego.. sorki drużyno. 'Leonard ': Szkoda.. następnym razem skumuluję w sobie energię potrzebną do mądrośći! Rusza rękoma niczym ośmiornica mackami. 'Joel ': I teraz musimy sprawdzić kto był pierwszy! Czyli dwunastu najszybciej odpowiadających zawodników. Z drużyny ekstremalnych gwiazd przechodzą : Dave, Shawn, Anna Maria, Max oraz Dakota? To znaczy Dakota! Ich miejsca się podświetliły na niebiesko. '''Dakota : A co w tym dziwnego? Jak można nie wiedzieć tak prostej rzeczy.. błagam.. Machnęła ręką. Joel : Drużyna entuzjastycznych kompozytorów.. u was już tylko cztery osoby. Topher, Dawn, Sam oraz Lighting??! Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. Lighting : Lighting nie jest taki głupi jak sobie myślicie, te proteiny mi dają bardzo dużo! Pokazał mięśnie. Lighting: '' ''Nie dziw się tak człowieku bo zmarszczek dostaniesz! Nelly : (Pokój zwierzeń – ,,Lighting nie jest taki głupi’’ czyżby? Pewnie mu się pofarciło i tyle..) Joel ''': I z ostatniej drużyny, efektywnych statystów dostają się.. Scott, Amy oraz Scarlet! '''Scarlet : Mniej banalnego pytania być nie mogło.. Przewraca oczyma. Joel'' : ''Reszta odpada! Nelly, Cameron, Jasmine, Sky, Brick, Mike, Ella oraz Zoey! Ich miejsca wygasły. Joel: '''Teraz zrobi się ciut trudniej! A teraz zaczynamy zabawę teleturniejową! ''Na scenie pojawiło się dwanaście miejsc, do każdego było przypisane imię wraz z kolorem drużyny. '' '''Joel: ''A teraz siadajcie na miejscach! Zaraz zaczniemy pierwszą rundę zdradliwej zabawy! '''Topher' : Sorki że się wtrącę Joel.. '' ''ale czemu zdradliwej? Będą jakieś pytania podchwytliwe? Próbuje coś przewidzieć. Joel : Topher czy gdybym wszystko wam mówił to mięlibyście miłe zaskoczenie przy grze? Topher : Tak? Wacha się z odpowiedzią. Joel : Odpowiedź brzmi nie! Podchodzi do miejsca prowadzącego i poprawia sobie włosy. Joel: '' ''Pierwsze pytanie! Rundę rozpoczynamy od Amy, jak zadecydowały gwiazdy! Amy powiedz mi proszę Gdzie urodził się Ryan Reynolds. Amy : A niby skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Przecież to nawet nie ma związku z miastem w którym teraz jesteśmy! Była oburzona. Joel :'' … ''Okej.. Więc to jest zła odpowiedź. Urodził się w Vancouver.. odpadasz! A twoja drużyna dostaje karę! Amy proszę podejdź do tego wielkiego koła!'' '' Obok Joela pojawia się koło ,a Amy zakręciła kołem. Amy : Co?! No dobra... Czekała lekko speszona. Amy : No i co teraz? Cała drużyna efektywnych statystów została spryskana wodą. Amy : Aaa! Moje nowe ciuchy! Joel ''': Ciesz się że to tylko woda haha! Odpadasz blondyneczko! A teraz kolej na.. ''Stażysta pokazuje mu kartkę. '' '''Joel: Dawn! Świetnie powiedz mi Dawn.. Z ilu stanów składa się USA? Przymrużyła oczy i przygryzła wargę. Dawn : Zdecydowanie z piędź dziesięciu, lecz to my jesteśmy w Kanadzie Joel.. Joel ''': Świetnie! Brawo, przechodzisz do kolejnej rundy. ''Joel podchodzi do podestu przy którym stoi Scott. '' '''Joel: '''Twoja kolej kolego. Co jest stolicą Stanów zjednoczonych? '''Scott : Yyy.. stolicą a co mnie to ja na wsi mieszkam! Następuje mocny zgrzyt.'' ''' '' Joel ': Chyba wiesz co teraz robić. No… Osoby z jego drużyny zostają obsypane ziarnami, wszelkie ptactwo zlatuje się i je z nich ziarna, wszyscy krzyczą. Joel: '''Ojoj.. sorki.. haha!'' Więc Scott jako drugi wyeliminowany i to jeszcze przy prostszym pytaniu.. eh.. ale z was imbecyle! Podchodzi do Dakoty. Joel: '' ''No powiedz mi ślicznotko Kiedy jest obchodzony w stanach dzień dziękczynienia. Dakota : W czwarty czwartek listopada oczywiście. Phiii.. Machnęła ręką. Joel : Doskonale! A teraz kolej na.. Tophera! Powiedz nam Topher.. Zanim Joel dokończył wypowiedź koło spadło z zawieszenia, zaczęło się turlać w stronę zawodników. Dawn : Aaa! Uciekała przed wielkim kołem i wskoczyła w ramiona Tophera. Ella : O!!! Ucieknijmy prosto w stronę słoń aaaaa! Wielkie koło ją przygniotło, a następnie pojechało gdzieś daleko. Ella podnosi się z podłogi i otrzepuje. Sky podbiega do Elli. Joel ''': O nie! Trzeba coś z nią zrobić! '''Sky : Tak racja, przecież ona jest nieprzytomna! Próbuje ją ocucić. Joel : Mówię o mojej pięknej scenie.. to znaczy byłej pięknej. Ella się wyliże.. Idzie zatelefonować. Sky ': '(Pokój zwierzeń – Ale Joel jest bezduszny.. chyba nawet bardziej niż Chris.. o ile to możliwe.) Joel : 'Noo.. jak dobrze pójdzie i jeśli koło nie narobi zbyt dużo strat wyjdziemy na plusie i dostanę wielkie odszkodowanie! A teraz pora na drugą część zadania! ''Ella się obudziła, a Joel cieszy się z odszkodowania. '' '''Ella ': Ooh.. to było trochę ciężkie koło.. ale jestem! Podbiegła skocznie do drużyny. '''Jasmine : Ale jak to drugą? Przecież nawet pierwszej nie skończyliśmy.. Joel ''': Ale już nie ma jak jej zrobić! Także zaczniecie lada moment poszukiwania! '''Nelly : Poszukiwania czego? Zapytała z pogardą w głosie. Joel ': Już wyjaśniam . W każdej z trzech drużyn zostaniecie podzieleni na małe zespoły które zajmą się poszukiwaniami rzeczy które przyniesiecie tutaj do mnie! Kontaktować się z członkami drużyn możecie dzięki tym krótkofalówkom! ''Rzucił każdej z drużyn po trzy komunikatory, oraz po trzy mapy miasta. '''Joel: Teraz macie chwilę aby ustalić skład pierwszej grupki! Ma się składać z dwóch osób! Nie więcej! Efektywni statyści Scott : Pewnie będzie jakieś trudne zadanie na sam początek, ja i Scarlet możemy być razem w grupie'. ' Wydłubywał nożem w jakimś drzewie, ptak narobił na niego. Scarlet przewraca oczyma. Scarlet : (Pokój zwierzeń – Taak wielkie dzięki Scott.. dzięki tobie nie będę mogła sama knuć, jeśli będzie mi przeszkadzał to się go pozbędę.. mam w tym niezłą wprawę.. jak na razie muszę udawać miłą, pomocną i przyjacielską.. jak ja dam radę..) Ekstremalne gwiazdy Jo : Ja to zrobię! Nie będę mięczakiem jak niektórzy.. Tooo kto chce być ze mną? Patrzy po zawodnikach po chwili wskazuje na Annę Marię. Anna Maria : O nie! Moje paz.. znaczy okej bardzo chętnie zrobię to zadanie z tobą Jo. Uśmiecha się sztucznie, podchodzi do Jo i przez przypadek popycha Dave’a. Dave : Uważaj jak chodzisz landryno! Anna Maria wytrzeszcza oczy. Anna Maria : O nie, nie, nie! Nie będziesz tak do mnie mówił ty chudzielcu! Wygraża mu ręką. Jo : Już czuję wygraną.. Podchodzi do Anny Marii i ją odciąga. Jo : Jak dzieci.. Entuzjastyczni kompozytorzy Dawn : 'Ale skąd mamy wiedzieć jakie jest.. nieważne. No więc kto by chciał? ''Patrzy po zawodnikach. '''Topher : W sumie to mógłbym spróbować.. co mi szkodzi? Powiedział pewny siebie. Dawn : Okej no to ja jako kapitanka pójdę też do tego zadania. Lighting : Sie Lighting na pewno poradzi sobie ze znalezieniem rzeczy! Przecież nie na marne mam świetną kondycję! Pokazuje muskuły. '' '''Joel ': Jak widzę już jesteście gotowi! Przychodzi Maggie. Joel: '''Ooo! Jak dobrze ,że jesteś, zapisuj mi kto gdzie należy! Kapitanowie ogłoście składy pierwszej grupy! '''Dawn : Ja oraz Topher. Maggie szybko zapisuje wszystko w notesie. Cameron : Scott i Scarlet.. chociaż to jest średnio pewne.. Spojrzał się na nich i złapał za czoło. Sky ': W naszej drużynie są to Anna Maria wraz z Jo. ''Maggie zapisała, czekała z notesem na kolejne grupy. '' '''Sky: '''To teraz może powiesz czego tak właściwie szukamy.. '''Joel ': No już! Boże ,ale wy jesteście niecierpliwi! Zaśmiał się. 'Joel: '''Dobrze, więc zadaniem pierwszych grup czyli Jo oraz Anny Marii, Dawn oraz Tophera, a także Scott’a i Scarlet jest odnalezienie kobiety o bladej cerze, przebranej w kimono. Gdy to zrobicie ,a ona przekaże wam tajny ładunek musicie jak najszybciej przybiec do mnie i go przynieść. Szukajcie jej obok kafejki przy Prospect Wszystko jasne mam nadzieję! Do komunikacji i orientacji posłużą wam te krótkofalówki oraz mapy. Aby zadanie zostało zaliczone obie osoby z grupy muszą dotrzeć do mnie z przesyłką. Powodzenia! Możecie ruszać! A reszta osób cóż… ''Trzy grupy ruszyły szukać kobiety. 'Joel: '''A teraz kolej na kolejne dwie grupy ustalajcie składy! W każdej po trzy osoby! Ustalajcie! ''Rozłożył się na leżaku. '''Jo : Ruszamy! Na pewno wygramy! Pobiegła sprintem, a Anna Maria piłowała paznokcie. Entuzjastyczni kompozytorzy Zoey ''': Musimy ustalić tak aby w razie czego osoby o lepszej kondycji były w dwóch drużynach, ja mam dobrą kondycję. To może do mojej grupy dołączą Samey oraz Sam? '''Sam : Jestem za! Przybijają piątkę z Zoey. Sam : Samey ty też się zgadzasz? Samey : Taak, jasne czemu nie? Uniosła ramiona i podeszła do tej dwójki. Lighting : Czyli ,że sie Lighting ma przewodzić grupą trzecią? Krasnalu, ciemna dziewczyno podejdźcie! Powiedział stanowczo, oboje podeszli. Gdy podeszła do Lighting’a, stanęła mu na nodze i wzięła bliżej siebie za ucho. Nelly : Jeszcze raz tak powiesz to wykastruję.. Puściła go. Leonard : Świetnie! Jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną! Krzyknął uradowany. Nelly : Kłóciłabym się.. Powiedziała pod nosem. Efektywni statyści Cameron : Może pierwszą grupą będę ja, Jasmine i Ella? Zapytał się drużyny ,która była lekko wkurzona. Cameron: '' ''No dawajcie ludzie nie ma czasu! Jasmine : Myślę ,że to dobry pomysł, a reszta czyli Mike, Amy i Ryan stworzą trzecią grupę. Amy : Taak.. eee.. oczywiście.. Powiedziała ze złą miną, spoglądając na osoby z jej grupy. Ryan : Jakoś sobie damy radę! Myślmy pozytywnie! Pokazał kciuki w górę i się uśmiechnął. Cameron ': '(Pokój zwierzeń – Słyszeliście tego Ryana? Ja za każdym razem kiedy widzę jego.. to mam wrażenie jakby ciągle zmieniał swoje zachowanie.. z miłego na wrednego i odwrotnie, może ma zaburzenia tak jak Mike..) Ekstremalne gwiazdy Max : Możemy stworzyć samochód doktora zło! To nie jest jakieś skomplikowane! Musimy wziąć dużo metalowych części! Śmieje się złowrogo. Sky : Nie! Po pierwsze Max.. nie ma na to czasu po drugie wybierajmy drużyny, ja mogę być z Dave’am oraz Dakotą. Dave : Oh.. serio Sky, chcesz być ze mną? Przecież to zadanie nie wyjdzie, tak samo jak nasza relacja! Wykrzyczał do niej, wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. Sky : Oh! Dość! Stanęła na jakimś pniaku. Sky : '' ''Jestem tutaj kapitanem! Jesteśmy najsilniejszą drużyną! Max zaczął dłubać w nosie, Dakota poprawia makijaż, Brick salutuje, Shawn skacze po ławkach, a Dave ma odwróconą twarz od Sky Sky.Podchodzi do Dave’a. Sky: '' ''Słuchaj chcesz wygrać to wyzwanie?! Dave : Chcę! Znaczy nie jeżeli będziemy narażać swoje.. tak chcę! Krzyknął z entuzjazmem. Dakota : I to rozumiem! Zaczynajmy wygrywać! Podskoczyła, podnosząc nogę. Sky : Shawn! Ty, Brick i Max! Tworzycie grupę trzecią! Podejdźcie! Wszyscy podeszli. Wszyscy : Wygrana! Wszyscy położyli ręce w kupie i unieśli ku górze. Joel ''': Zgadzacie się?! Hm.. dosyć szybko poszło! Okej więc mówcie! '''Sky : Ja, Dakota i Dave. A trzecia grupa to Max, Brick i Shawn. Cameron : Ja, Jasmine i Ella. A następna to Ryan, Amy i Mike. Zoey : Więc tak, ja, Sam i Samey, trzecia grupę stworzą Lighting, Leonard oraz Nelly. Joel ': Świetnie! Mam nadzieję ,że to zapisałaś Maggie! ''Maggie wkurzona kiwa głową. 'Joel: '''A teraz! Czas abyście ruszyli do poszukiwań! Zadaniem drugiej grupy jest odnalezienie totemu, właśnie w tym parku, jest duży na pewno go rozpoznacie! Na samej górze wiszą trzy flagi drużyn, musicie zabrać flagę swojej drużyny. Wszystkie trzy drużyny ruszają z wyznaczonych miejsce! Każda z innego! Ruszajcie! Sky, Dakota, Dave z ekstremalnych gwiazd, Cameron, Jasmine, Ella z efektywnych statystów oraz Zoey, Sam , Samey z entuzjastycznych kompozytorów! Start! ''Wszystkie grupy 2 ruszyły do poszukiwań. '' '''Joel: '''Ostatnie grupy trzecie! Dla was zostawiłem poszukiwanie skarbu! Jest on ukryty gdzieś w tutaj w pobliżu radzę wam szybko go znaleźć, wasze zadanie jest najłatwiejsze! Punktacja dla drużyn 1 i 2! Ta drużyna która dostarczy ładunku jako pierwsza – 3pkt! Drugie miejsce – 2pkt, trzecie – 1pkt ,natomiast jeżeli jakaś drużyna nie przyniesie nic dostaje 0pkt! Punktacja dla drużyn trzecich! Uwaga jest tylko jeden skarb co oznacza ,że jeden punkt dla najlepszej drużyny! Zaczynajcie! ''Trzy grupy poszły szukać skarbu. 'Maggie ' : Ja chcę do spa! Gdzieś w lesie, blisko kafejki '''Dawn '': ''To musi być gdzieś niedaleko.. Słyszysz to? Chodź! Musimy to sprawdzić. Idzie za dźwiękiem, słychać dziwne syczenie. Topher ': No okej.. w ogóle w tym miejscu nie ma zasięgu.. eh.. ''Idzie za Dawn. '''Dawn : Zaraz się dowiemy co tam jest.. Odsłaniają jakieś krzaki, widzą idące Jo oraz Annę Marię. Topher ': Dobra Dawn musimy biec, szybko je wyprzedzić! ''Wbiegają przed nie, Topher szturcha Annę Marię ,która się przewraca i wpada w błoto. '''Anna Maria : O nie! Tego nikomu nie wybaczę! Jest znerwicowana, biegnie za Topherem. Jo ': Dawaj panienko dogoń ich! Hah! ''Tymczasem przy kafejce obok ,której zawodnicy mają szukać bladej dziewczyny '''Scott : Patrz Scarlet udało nam się chyba tutaj dojść jako pierwszym! Rozgląda się za dziewczyną. Biegnie za budynek. Scott : Nie widzę jej tu! Chodź Scarlet! Scarlet : Hm.. najprawdopodobniej będzie ona w miejscu ,które mało rzuca się w oczy. Tam gdzie będzie dużo zdobień i białego koloru.. hm.. Wejdźmy do kafejki! Zgadza się kuchnia! Weszli do środka, Scott wbiega do kuchni stoi tam blada dziewczyna w stroju Chinki. Scott ': Dawaj pani bo mam ochotę na luksus dziś wieczorem! ''Mówi zasapany. 'Chinka ': Proszę bardzo o to wasz pakunek! Uważajcie gdy będziecie go odnosić! Dała im ładunek po czym znikła za ścianą. 'Scarlet : ''Taak! Teraz musimy gnać do Joela!' ' Krzyknęła ucieszona i zaczęła już podążać w kierunku mety. Scott : Jeest! Wygramy to! Z kieszeni wypadła mu paczka, spadła w dół do jakiejś doliny. '''Scarlet : ''Aaaaa!' ' Spojrzała na niego groźnie , zaczęła się wydzierać. Gdzieś w pobliżu parku Dave : No dobra.. szukamy tego totemu i nie ma! Eh.. Oparł się o krzak, spadł na ziemię, po drugiej stronie krzaka, był podrapany , zauważył wielki totem ,a na górze trzy flagi. Dave : Sky ty świetnie skaczesz.. zrób to! Sky ': Jasne już się robi! ''Krzyknęła po czym podskoczyła na totem, niestety był czymś posmarowany i spadła na Dave’a, akurat w taki sposób ,że się pocałowali. '''Dakota'' '' : '' '' N ie mamy czasu na wasze czułośći!' ' Podeszła do nich i pomogła wstać Sky'.'' '''Sky i Dave : Ale my wcale nie.. Byli zakłopotani. Sky : Ja… Zaczerwieniła się. Dakota : Ah.. Eh… uuu jestem na górze! Wspięła się na górę , rzuciła im flagę koloru platynowego i spadła na podłogę. Sky : Mam flagę łapcie! Ał! Ruszajmy! Wszyscy pobiegli do samolotu. Samey ': Ej zobaczcie tam jest ten totem! ''Podbiegają do totemu. '''Zoey : Zdaje się ,że flaga ekstremalnych gwiazd już została zabrana.. musimy się śpieszyć! Próbuje się wspiąć na totem ,ale spada , łapie się za głowę. Zoey : Chyba za mocno uderzyłam.. no nic. Macie jakieś pomysły? Próbuje coś wymyślić. Sam : Moglibyśmy.. zrobić piramidę i spróbować Sięgnąć naszą flagę.. Zoey : Świetny pomysł! Ucieszona podeszła do kolumny aby ocenić wysokość. Zoey : Wydaję mi się ,że będziemy musieli jeszcze znaleźć coś czym będziemy mogli sięgnąć t flagę.. Sam'' : Myślę ,że to będzie odpowiednie. Wpada na pomysł, wyciąga ze swoich spodni sznurek. '''Samey '': ''Mamy wszystko co potrzebne musimy się spieszyć!' ' Jasmine : O tu są! Musimy szybko tam wskoczyć! Próbowała coś wymyśleć. Ella'' : ''Jasmine spróbuj skoczyć i ją zdobyć! Szybciutko! Powiedziała łapiąc się za ręce. Cameron : Z twoim wzrostem na pewno się uda Jasmine! Wykalkulował szybko. Jasmine : Okej! Szybkim ruchem skoczyła na górę totemu, przekrzywiła cały totem, prawie cały spadł ,ale złapała flagę. Jasmine: '' ''Oj.. mam flagę! Szybko biegniemy do Joela! Pobiegli. Zoey : No to ruszajmy! Sam stanął na dole, na jego barki wskoczyła Zoey, natomiast na barki Zoey weszła Samey. Zoey : Samey spróbuj tym sznurkiem objąć ten patyk od flagi i ją zerwać! Wtedy spadnie i będziemy mogli ruszać! Nakierowała Samey. Samey : Okej! Zarzuciła sznurkiem i od razu jej się udało zerwać flagę. Samey : Jeeest! Zeszła z Zoey, upadając na podłogę kucnęła. Zoey : Ruszajmy! '' Zwinnym ruchem zeskoczyła z ramion Sama.'' Sam : Uff! Powinienem chyba zacząć ćwiczyć! Pobiegli w stronę Joela. Gdzieś w pobliżu samolotu Max ': Ktoś taki jak Joel musiał ukryć skarb w nietypowym miejscu! Na pewno nie na ziemi! Nie to odpada! Pachołki idziemy dalej! ''Powiedział do Shawn’a i Brick’a. '''Brick : Moim zdaniem powinniśmy się rozdzielić i wtedy.. Max zatkał mu buzię rzucając w niego starą szmatą. Shawn w tym czasie skacze po drzewach. Shawn : Nic nie widzę na górze! Zeskakuje na dół. Max : Co?! Po co zeskakujesz głupcze! Szukaj na górze! Wrzasnął na nich. Ryan : Czemu szukamy w tym miejscu? Widziałem jak tu chodzą ekstremalne gwiazdy i nic nie znaleźli! Musimy szukać gdzieś indziej. Powiedział podbiegając do swojej drużyny i łapiąc Amy za ramię'. Ryan: '' ''Chodźmy w drugą stronę. Amy : Fee! Odrzuciła jego rękę z ramienia. Amy: '' ''Nie dotykaj mnie! To ,że jesteś nowy nie oznacza ,iż możesz sobie pozwolić na dotykanie mnie! Ryan : Chciałem nas naprowadzić na dobry trop.. musimy się postarać. Amy ''': Taa..'' A ty co myślisz Mike? Mike ': Myślę ,że… chyba mamy marne szanse na znalezienie tego skarbu.. ''Skrzywił się. '''Amy : A czemu? Stanęła przed nim i położyła ręce na biodra. Mike ': Bo oni już go znaleźli! ''Wskazał na entuzjastycznych kompozytorów. '''Lighting : Znalezione przez sie Lightninga! Pokazał swoje mięśnie. Lighting: ' Jestem najlepszy! ''Przechadzając się on, Leonard i Nelly , znaleźli skarb. 'Nelly : ''Ehem..' ' Puknęła Lightninga w ramię , zakaszlała. '' '''Lightning ': Co chcesz dziwna dziewczyno? Źle się czujesz? Lightning zostanie bohaterem i cię uratuje! Nelly zdzieliła go po głowie, ten nie wiedział o co chodzi, poszli na miejsce przylotu. Przy kafejce Jo : Pośpiesz się Anna Maria! Jo, Anna Marie, Dawn i Topher wybiegają na parking, Jo uśmiecha się wrednie i patrzy w kierunku Topher'a. Anna Maria ': Mam cię zaraz pożałujesz za to błoto! ''Rzuca się na Tophera. '''Anna Maria: '''Oberwie ci się chłoptasiu! '''Topher : Aaaa! '' Próbuje zrobić unik, lecz Anna Maria jest szybsza i przewraca go.'' Topher: '' ''Dawn szukaj tej Chinki! Tylko szybko! Anna Maria Uderza go prawym sierpowym w twarz, ten mdleje. Anna Maria : Hahah! Ze mną się nie zadziera! Otrzepuje ręce i niczym panienka odchodzi szukać kobiety. Anna Maria : Następnym razem uważaj! Jo'' : '' Chodź żesz! Pobawisz się jak wygramy! Bierze Annę Marię za rękę , wchodzą do kafejki wraz z Dawn. Jo : No i co?! Nie ma tutaj nikogo, takie pustki.. Anna Maria : O fuu.. Przejeżdża palcem po blacie. Anna Maria : Nie dziwię się ,że nikogo tu nie ma.. o chyba nigdy nie było! Siada na krześle, to się zapada. '' '''Anna Maria : '''Aaaaaa! '''Jo' : Nie mamy na to czasu, sprawdź tamten pokój ,a ja polecę do kuchni! Ha! Mam tą panią! Niech pani daje tą paczkę! Chinka ': Ale proszę się z nią ostrożnie obchodzić.. ''Pouczyła Jo. '''Jo : Taa taaa! Wzięła paczkę i wybiegła z kuchni, złapała za rękę Annę Marię i pobiegły do Joela. Dawn ''': Ach! ''Podbiegła do Chinki. '' '''Dawn : Ostatnia? Chinka kiwnęła głową, po czym dała jej ładunek. Dawn : Jeszcze muszę zgarnąć Tophera szybko! Wybiegła, podeszła do Tophera, pomogła mu się podnieść i razem udali się w kierunku celu. Scarlet : Scott dzisiaj wylecisz! Gwarantuję ci to! Już jest po tobie! Wściekała się. Scott : Spokojnie.. Paczka ,która leżała na skalnej półce, spadła na sam dół i się roztrzaskała. Scarlet wzięła go za rękę i poszła rozwścieczona do miejsca zbiórki. Park Stanleya Po kilkunastu minutach Joel : Widać już zbliżające się dziewczyny! Z zza drzew wyskoczyły Anna Maria i Jo. Jo : Hahah! Przekroczyli narysowaną linię mety. Jo : Jesteśmy pierwsze! Taak! Joel ': Świetnie, teraz czekamy jeszcze na resztę drużyn i podliczamy punkty! ''Uśmiechnął się do kamery, w tym czasie przyszli Topher, Dawn, Scarlet oraz Scott. 'Joel: '''Widzę kolejnych uczestników! Świetnie! Dawn Topher.. ''Wszystkie drużyny przekazały pudełka do Joela, prócz Scarlet i Scotta. '''Scarlet : Taak.. my nie mamy pudełka.. Joel uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Zoey : Sam szybciej! Wszystkie trzy grupy biegły jednocześnie. Joel : Uwaga! Wszyscy przekroczyli linię mety. '' '''Joel: '''Trzeba to obejrzeć na spowolnieniu! ''Joel włączył spowolniony urywek przekroczenia mety. Joel: 'Widać bardzo dobrze ,że Jako pierwsza dotarła drużyna Entuzjastycznych kompozytorów, kolejni były Ekstremalne gwiazdy! Ostatni wiadomo kto! Widać też ,że Lighting niesie zaginiony skarb! Gratulację! Maggie podlicz punkty! ''Maggie podliczyła wszystkie punkty. Zakaszlał i stanął przed zebranymi drużynami. '''Joel: Czas na wyniki! Drużyna efektywnych statystów zgromadziła dokładnie… 1pkt! To jest najżałośniejszy wynik w historii! Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Scotta. Joel: 'Ekstremalne gwiazdy mają razem… 5pkt! Świetny wynik, aczkolwiek drużyna entuzjastycznych kompozytorów zgromadziła aż…. 6pkt! Wygranymi w dzisiejszym zadaniu ,,Szukaj ,a znajdziesz’’ są Entuzjastyczni kompozytorzy, Dawn jako ,że jest kapitanką i wygrała w poprzednim odcinku, będzie mogła przeznaczyć dwa głosy na dowolne dwie osoby z drużyny efektywnych statystów! A teraz do samolotu.. musicie się przyszykować na ceremonię! ''Wszyscy poszli do samolotu. Smolot, ceremonia Efektywnych statystów (1) '''Joel : Witajcie moje ofiary reality show, którego oglądalność jest ogromna! Mruga do kamery, Jasmine wzdycha i zakłada nogę na nogę. Jasmine : Czy możesz się pośpieszyć? Przewraca oczyma. Scarlet ': '(Pokój zwierzeń – Tutaj chyba nie muszę się kłócić! I ja, i Jasmine, i wszyscy! Raczej.. na pewno zagłosują na najbardziej szkodzącą osobę ,na tego wstrętnego rudzielca!) Joel : 'Głosy oddaliście.. świetnie. Przyszedł czas na rzucanie wam.. pianek! Zgadza się powracają stare dobre, smaczne i pożywne pianki! ''Rzuca piankę Cameron'owi. '''Joel: '''Jako pierwszy pan kapitan nietykalny! '''Cameron : Eh.. w sumie nie czuję się szczególnie winny.. Joel ': No i dobrze! ''Patrzy się w stronę Elli i Jasmine. 'Joel: 'Łapcie pianki! Rzuca im pianki , JasminePatrzy się z pogardą na Scott’a. 'Jasmine ': Wylecisz! Gwarantuję ci to! 'Scott ': Taa! Taa! Już prędzej wyleci ta blondi co wszystkich obraża! '''Amy : Odczep się ty rudy brudasie! Joel w czasie gdy zawodnicy się kłócą, rzuca piankę Mike’owi oraz Ryan’owi. Amy: '' ''A ja to co?! Joel ': Świetnie! Zostali nam tylko Scarlet, Scott oraz Amy.. jedyne osoby ,które dostały jakikolwiek głos! Zdania były naprawdę podzielone! Pomiędzy dwoje zawodników! ''Scarlet zerka wrednie na Scotta. 'Joel ': Scarlet dostajesz przedostatnią piankę! Gratulacje, byłem pewny ,że właśnie ty odpadniesz! Puki nie dali my wyników głosowania! Ale o tym potem! 'Scarlet ': Grr.. jak widać jednak nie! '''Joel : A teraz.. dwoje ostatnich Amy oraz Scott.. otrzymaliście oboje sporo głosów.. naprawdę sporo, wygląda to tak jakby stworzyły się dwa podzielone sojusze.. no cóż. Czym zawiniliście? Otóż Scott zniszczył bardzo ważne pudełko.. i właściwie przez to drużyna przegrała.. gdyby nie to bylibyście pierwsi.. Amy ty za to jesteś lekko nieznośna.. wredna.. przemądrzała.. No cóż dzisiaj nie ty odpadniesz. Rzucił jej piankę , a ta wstała i zaczęła się cieszyć. Amy : Taaak! Juuhuuu! Uniosła ręce ku górze. Joel : Znamy więc imię osoby ,która jako pierwsza opuści ten samolot! Scott łap spadochron i skacz! Samolot leciał już w powietrzu. Joel: '' ''Nie ma pożegnania.. chociaż no niech ci będzie.. Scott ': Coo?! Jak to? Czemu nie ta głupia ruda zła… wściekła… ''Scarlet wypchnęła go z samolotu. '''Scott : Aaaaaa! Scarlet : Yyy… przypadek? ''Robi minę ala niewiniątko.' ' '''Joel ': Scarlet tym właśnie przypadkiem? Nie sądzę.. ale nim właśnie podniosłaś oglądalność! Do zobaczenia w Totalnej Porażce: Znowu w Trasie! Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Znowu w Trasie